nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Party
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot Nitrome Party is similar to that of the Mario Party games. It involves many different characters playing mini-games along a board-game-like layout in order to collect Cubucks. The player with the most Cubucks wins. There are also other modes like Battle Mode in which mini-games are played to determine in what order puzzle pieces are to be selected in order for each player to complete their puzzle. The first player to complete their puzzle wins the Battle Mode. There is also a Random Mode in which mini-games are selected randomly for the players to play. Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Controls vary from game to game, which is why no definite button is set to any one command. Left Control Stick- movement A B 1 Any shoulder button Characters Enemy 585 Takeshi Professor Blue in Protosuit Zapo Lockehorn Strawberry Norman Noggin Austin Carter Justin Bennet Miner (Cave Chaos) Canary 214-LE Dirk Valentine Spartan Warrior Hazmat Hero Chimp Jack Frost Chiseler Eskimo Oodlegob Hallbert (Sky Serpents) Right Eye Bullethead Soldier Rockitty Billy Warlock Mini-games Free-for All These mini-games involve every-man-for-himself challenges in which the winner collects the most Cubucks. Treadmill Trouble- players will continually run on a treadmill and must press the buttons as they appear on screen in order to stay on the treadmill Bad Ice Cream Blitz- collect the most fruit while avoiding getting stunned by the Bad Ice Cream Baddies Mechanic Mayhem- be the last one standing as players try to avoid the Machine's deadly laser Winter Sprint- be the first to reach the goal in this race through the slippery winter wonderland Bow Contest- press the buttons in the right sequence to hit the target in the bulls-eye Ladder Luck- press a button to select which ladder to climb--it may be safe or it may be a trap! Last one standing wins Avalanche Antics- move to avoid obstacles along the snowy mountain while keeping ahead of the avalanche, last player sledding wins Hot Air- steer your balloon trying to collect the most stars-but don't pop on the sharp obstacles! player with most stars at end wins Alien Invasion- kill the most aliens in the Canary Mine to win, just don't get infected! Ice Slider- be the player to leave behind the most ice in your path as you all try to reach the center platform, but watch out for Lizards Turner Time- try to be the first to escape the dangerous castle, but be cautious as clever Turner will try to change the paths, walls, and bridges Rush to the Finish- pressing buttons to change gravity, try to beat your opponents running the Rush track Flashy Finish Line- racing your opponents around the Flash Cat track on caterpillars, try to be the first to complete three laps Worm Wars- try to save the most villagers while avoiding being Worm Food Graveyard Run- run through the stage avoiding the Shooter and the flesh-eating zombies Cold Storage- push the buttons at the right time so that you can get the most power out of your swing off the pole and out of the Giant's freezer Bomb Battle- kick Toxic bombs at your opponents to try and blow them up, or simply knock them into the pool of toxic waste below--the platform shrinks as play continues for more difficulty! Glasswork Climbing- scale the Glassworks and avoid the increasing amount of hazards as you ascend. Be last one standing to win. Skull Scape- after viewing the paths, select the right cart to send the skull safely to the skeleton's body UFO Grand Prix- be the first to complete three laps around the track riding in a UFO Gift Selection- select one of the four gifts, three contain Cubucks and one contains a bomb! Team Games These mini-games involve two players working together to win. The Cubucks are then divided among the two winning players while the losing team gets none. Handcar Handiness- two players must push buttons alternatively in order to get the most speed out of their handcar Knuckleheads- two players must push buttons alternatively in order to move the Angry Heads along to the goal Swindler Star- two players must get their Swindler to the treasure chest, one controls lowering, the other controls steering Medieval Madness- two players must alternatively press the correct buttons to safely get their knight to the top of the tower Cleaner Clobber- two players must walk on ceilings and walls to chase, corner, and clobber the glass cleaner Rainbow Rage- two players must collect all of the pixel dots in the maze while avoiding the Cats Cheese Wheel- two player must beat the Moon in a race on a spinning wheel along a track by jumping on the platforms to move it forward Boss Fights Boss Stages occur when the player's cart moves to the Boss Space on the board game layout. All players work together to defeat bosses, but the one with the most damage dealt to the boss gets the most Cubucks from the battle. Nitrome Boss Nastiness- players will select an elevator to go up in. Four elevators lead to rocket launchers to attack, and one leads to spikes. At the halfway mark, the number of hazardous elevators increase and damaging ones decrease. Machine Mastery- players will run towards the Machine, hiding behind steel plates to dodge his laser attack. Once players get close to him, players roll Cuboy Dice to determine how many hits they inflict on the Machine. At halfway mark, laser becomes more frequent and Green enzymes will roam around trying to hurt the player Pirate Cloud Party- Players will select one of five platforms to stand on. One platform is a trapdoor and the other four will reveal switches that pour water on Pirate Cloud. At halfway mark, Pirate Cloud will use fog to hide some of the platforms. King Cloud Catastrophe- Players will jump on buttons to activate attacks while avoiding Dark Things summoned by King Cloud. At halfway mark, King Cloud summons Berserker Dark Things. Sky Serpent Slaying- Players will maneuver through the sky grabbing and throwing swords at the Sky Serpent while avoiding its attacks. At halfway mark, Sky Serpent releases fire balls to attack the players. Tank Takedown- Players will select one of four Steamlands cannons. One is a Matryoshka cannon and the other three are Hailstone cannons. If two players select the same cannon, they will not be able to fire the cannon. At halfway mark, the Steamlands Tank fires an Infestor cannon at one of the cannons after the players have made their decision. The player that chose the Infested cannon can not fire. Nose Nudge- Players will repeatedly press a button rapidly to swing their snot faster and deal more damage to the Nose. At halfway mark, the Nose sniffs and takes away one of the Snots so that one of the players can not attack. Parasite Pulverize- Players will roll dice. The more dice that land with their face up, the more damage they deal. If a dice has a Parasite face up, the Parasite and Moon will shoot goo balls at the players. At halfway mark, the Parasite and Moon shoot twice as many goo balls for each Parasite face up on the dice. Bullet Blaze- Players will select one of the four Gun Helmets. One is rapid fire, two fire regular bullets, and one is an explosive decoy. Rapid fire deals the most damage. At halfway mark, Omega Dragon uses his purple laser to try and hit players. (More mini-games to be added soon (very soon (open to suggestions))) Boards These are the boards that the players go along on in the game. Greenhouse Nitrome Towers Dr. Nastidious' Lair Cloud Kingdom Iris City Category:Main Games